gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Sweet Hut
Home Sweet Hut is the Second episode of the First season. It first aired October 3, 1964. Synopsis The Skipper is busy making breakfast when Gilligan comes to help and feels a raindrop on his face. Soon, it starts pouring rain and after it finally stops, the Skipper makes plans to build a shelter. Unfortunately, everyone wants their own huts, but Skipper says they're only building one hut because it would take less time and materials. While listening to the Radio for the weather report, everyone hears that the Coast Guard is no longer searching for them. While they are building the hut, Mr. Howell is in charge of applying a weather proof concoction to the outside, and the Professor and Skipper are working on the roof and walls. Gilligan is in charge of filling the water barrel to make sure that when the storm does hit, they have enough water for them to drink. Unfortunately, Gilligan leaves the lid off the water barrel, and the Skipper falls in. When Gilligan grabs a ladder for the Skipper, the Professor falls off the roof while standing on it. In departing, Gilligan also knocks the bucket of water-proofing onto Mr. Howell's head. That night, the hut is finished. Gilligan tries to climb into his top hammock bunk, but he doesn't have much success. The Skipper suggests that he sleep on the top, but when he does, he crushes Gilligan because his weight makes the hammock sink. Meanwhile, they overhear the Howells having a fight, and everyone gets involved because the shouting is leaving no one able to sleep. To solve the problem of seven people living together, everyone still brings up building their own huts, taking the parts of the common hut that they made. The Skipper tries to convince them that one hut is better for the upcoming storm, but no one wants to listen to him. The next morning, everyone starts working on their own huts, and end up stalling Gilligan trying to build the Boy's Hut. Mr. Howell comes to borrow the machete from Gilligan, and the Professor borrows the saw. The Skipper gets mad at Gilligan for loaning out all their tools because then they won't be able to finish their own hut and orders him to say "no" to everyone no matter what they want. Ginger soon comes over to take some rope and successfully charms it away from Gilligan. When the Skipper returns, he wants Gilligan to bring back all the tools he lent out. Gilligan first sees the Professor for the saw. He is working on a book about their adventures on the island, but while looking at the Professor's hut, Gilligan sees a loose twig and pulls it out. The wall falls down as a result with the entire hut coming down as a result. At the Girl's Hut, Mary Ann and Ginger are showing Gilligan their plans for their hut, but when she smells the fudge is baking is burning, she finds her hut door won't open. Gilligan tries to help, ratting the entire hut so much that the walls collapse. Gilligan and the Skipper soon go to visit the Howell's Hut to suggest coming back to the Communal Hut since everyone else is homeless, but when Gilligan sits on a hammock, everything falls down. The predicted storm soon hits the island with the communal hut just barely put up in time. Everyone is gathered in it to wait out the storm, even though no one can believe that the hut is still standing. When the Skipper thinks the storm is over, he heads out to inspect the island, but he falls into the lagoon in which the hut is now floating. The following day, now that the weather is clear again, everyone resumes making their own huts, and the Skipper again warns Gilligan about lending out their tools. Once he's gone, however, Ginger comes by charming Gilligan to the point where he gives her all the tools and follows her with the tool box for her. Message * "United we stand, together we fall." Highlights * Coming up Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * Charles Maxwell as the Radio Announcer (voice only) Trivia * The hut identified as the Supply Hut in Voodoo Something to Me and later as the Boy's Hut in Goodnight Sweet Skipper is used as the exterior of the Communal Hut before its finally seen floating in the Lagoon. * When the "rain" starts, you can see one spray starts spraying before the others. * When the Skipper is showing his plans for a communal hut, Mr. Howell eyes the map of Australia and asks how much it is, but in Where There's a Will, he suggests he already owns it. However, this could just be one of numerous exaggerations he has made in the series. * The hut the men build is actually much smaller than the resulting Communal Hut. * It seems odd that Gilligan doesn't just carry the buckets of water into the hut instead of taking them on a pole; it would have prevented all of the resulting antagonism from hitting and knocking things over in it. * It is unrevealed as to why the castaways didn't just use one of the caves to avoid the storm. * Gilligan retires to his hammock without his trademark red shirt; this is the only episode where he does this. * According to this episode, Mr. Howell builds his own hut. However, in the rest of the series, he never again takes on an endeavor this large or does any work he can't get Gilligan to do for him. * None of the huts which collapse seem to have anything in them - not even furniture. * According to the girls, when they build their own hut, they accomplish something none of the other castaways ever manage. They build an indoor kitchen. * How could the hut be floating in the lagoon with the castaways in it? Did they build a floor as well and just happen to have an anchor attached to a line in it? * It's revealed in this episode the Howells have been married for twenty years, although according to Mr. Howell, the last five years were a little shaky. * At the end of the episode, the communal hut ends up floating in the lagoon, why don't they use it as a water craft to go to safety? In the movie, Rescue from Gilligan's Island, the castaways eventually do use a hut to float away from the island! Quotes * Gilligan - "Can I help, sir?" Skipper - "Sure, you can." Gilligan - "What do you want me to do?... I know. Sit down and shut up." ---- * Mrs. Howell - "What's on the menu for breakfast this morning?" Skipper - "Fruit and powdered eggs." Mr. Howell - "Wonderful! We'll have some powdered eggs Benedict." ---- * Gilligan - "I think it's starting to rain. I just felt a drop of rain on my nose. I'm all wet." Mr. Howell - "That just means that you're feeling good! Mrs. Howell - "Thurston, that only applies to dogs!" Mr. Howell - "You're so right Lovey." (pats Gilligan) "My, his coat is wet!" ---- * Skipper - "Now I've drawn up a little plan of an idea that I have that I think will be exactly what we need." Mrs. Howell - "Well I think it's very nice, but I'd like to see some other models before we decide." Mr. Howell - "Yes, I like this one here." (points to paper) "It seems to have a functional floor plan, and green is my favorite color." Skipper - "Mr. Howell, that is a map of Australia." Mr. Howell - "Oh, do you happen to know how much they're asking for it?" ---- * Mr. Howell - "You mean all seven of us will be living together in one hut." Skipper - "It will be a lot quicker and a lot easier if we all pitch in and work together. Remember the old saying, 'United we stand.'" Mr. Howell - "In a hut like that, that's the way we'll sleep, too!" ---- * Skipper - "Gilligan, my father had two sayings I shall always remember, 'Hurried work is worried work.' And 'A job not well done is not a well-done job.'" ---- * Skipper - "It just so happens I'm an experienced sailor!" Mr. Howell - "If you were an experienced sailor, we wouldn't be shipwrecked on this dreary island!" ---- * Skipper - "I really don't know what you ladies can do." Mary Ann - "Oh, anything. I used to be a Girl Scout and they teach you a lot." Ginger - "I used to go with a Boy Scout and they teach you a lot, too." ---- * Gilligan - "I'd hate to kick you out of your own bed." Skipper - "Well, sorry, Gilligan, there's just not enough room for both of us in the lower sack!" ---- * Skipper - "I think they're all making a big mistake." Gilligan - "They sure are - part of the roof belongs to Mr. Howell." ---- * Skipper - "I wonder what's going to happen when those monsoons come." Gilligan - "I don't know, maybe they'll build their own huts so they don't have to come bunk with us!" ---- * Skipper - "Anyone who comes up to you and asks for something the answer is no-no-no! You got that?!" Gilligan - "No!... I mean yes." Skipper - "Now, I won't have to remind you about lending out our tools again, will I?" Gilligan - "No-no-no-no-no-no!!!" ---- * Gilligan - "Hi, Professor. What are you doing?" The Professor - "I'm making notes for a book. It's to be a chronicle of our adventures on the island... I think it's a book people will buy, don't you?" Gilligan - "Sure, I'll buy one. I'm dying to find out what happens to us." ---- * Ginger - "These walls should have blown away hours ago!" Skipper - "Why do you say that Ginger?" Ginger - "Because I helped put them up." ---- * Mr. Howell - "Lovey, if anything happens. I want to thank you for fifteen of the happiest years a man ever had." Mrs. Howell - "Thurston, we've been married twenty." Mr. Howell - "I know, but the last five years have been a little shaky." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes Category:Island Episodes